


Learning To Love Again

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sesshomaru/Reader - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS! My life at home is sucky to say the least.  My parents hate me and wouldn't care if I came back home.  I have no friends, besides my homeroom teacher.  That is ... until I fall down a well and find myself in a different era.  An era filled with ... DEMONS?! What is going on here?! (Sesshomaru x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Old, Hello New!

                 My eyes scan over the material sketched in my notes.  I tried making them as neat as possible, but no matter how hard I try they are always confusing.  I run a hand through my hair with a sigh.  The sun is starting to set and I still haven't gone home yet.  The school is just so much quieter than my house, I can actually get work done here.  I lean back setting your notebook flat on my desk, turning my head to the windows beside me.  The sky is turning an orange color, it should set in a few hours.  I watch as some students run to catch up with their friends to walk home.  This school has been more of a home to me than my actual one and it will be my last year here this year.  

                I frown thinking about leaving it, but my face twists at the thought of going home.  My family life sucks.  My father is an angry drunk and my mother has said she would take money for me in a heartbeat, but she says that would never happen because nobody would willingly pay to have me.  She says that nobody would want me even if she paid them to take me.  When I happen to be in the room when they are fighting, or if they are having a bad day, they will take it out on me.  That's why I never go home when school is out.  It's not like they care that I never come home on time.  They would actually love it if I never showed up again.  I've stopped caring about them and what they thought of me a long time ago.  It may be bad to say, but if either of them died I wouldn't so much as think about shedding a tear.

                Sometimes I question myself why I don't go live alone.  I basically already do.  I have to buy my own food and cook for myself, do my laundry, dishes, clean, my mom leaves right before I get home to go be with other men and my father is either drinking or passed out in the living room.  I have no friends to turn to either.  The only person you talk to normally is my teacher, Takahashi-sensei.  He has been my teacher since I started high school, and even before that.  He is like the father that I wish I had.

                "_____?"

                I practically jump out of my skin, eyes fluttering up to my homeroom teacher closing the room door.  "Oh, Takahashi-sensei, back already?"

                He walks over to me dropping his eyes to my notes on the desk for a brief second.  "I've been gone for three hours.  I wasn't expecting to see you still here studying."

                "I guess I lost track of time."  I chuckle picking up my things and sliding them into my bag.  "Sorry about that, I can leave now."

                He waves a hand in front of his face.  "Not at all.  I don't mind you staying late, I have club activities that I have to monitor so my room stays open until I leave.  Plus, you said you can concentrate better here than at home and I want you to be able to focus." He walks to his desk packing up some things.  "As long as your parents know that you're here everything is fine."

                I slide out of my desk and slip my bag over my shoulder.  "No need to worry Takahashi-sensei, I keep them informed."

                He gives me a smile holding a pile of papers under his arm that's hanging by his side.  "That's good.  You  still heading out?  You really don't have to, I'm not closing the room up yet."

                I nod.  "My parents want me back before dark.  It was nice talking to you Takahashi-sensei, see you tomorrow."  I wave goodbye leaving the room.

                "Be safe."

                "I will."  I close the door behind me and walk down the hall.  When I get out of the building I walk up to the gate.  Looking to my left then the right.  If I go left I head home, but if I go right I go into Tokyo more.  Shrugging my shoulders I take a right.  After walking down that path for ten minutes I come across a shrine.  I always found shines to be peaceful and full of good vibes, so I head on up the steps.  The people that live here might not appreciate me coming at a time like this so I want to stay quiet and not bother them.  Reaching the top I turn in a circle smiling.  All your bad thoughts ebb from my mind as I walk over to a building and gently open the doors.  Inside the building is a small well.  I furrow your brows, all good feelings gone. 

                A shine catches my eye down by my feet so I glance down.  A bottle?  I reach down picking it up to inspect the contents.  Jewels?  The wind whisks through my hair blowing towards the well.  I reach up pushing my newly dyed blue hair behind my ear.  I glance over my shoulder not sure if I should enter, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I close the door behind me.  Carefully walking down the steps to the well and peer over the edges. There is another gust of wind.  I turn around confused.  The door is open again.

                I know I closed that door, right?

I glance around then back down into the well.  It's almost as if something is trying to beckon me into it.  I shake my head.  That's just crazy.  There's nothing even down there.  I sigh rubbing my face.  I probably should go home now.  I haven't eaten anything other than snacks for the past couple days and it's starting to catch up to me.  I should probably eat something good.  I turn to the steps and standing right there is a massive shadow creature.  I scream without meaning to as I back peddle up to the well.  It mews and I fall back into the well.  I wrap my arms around my head and clench my eyes tight. 

                When I feel myself lightly land on the ground, I hesitantly open my eyes.  The walls of the well surround me on every side.  Scrunching my brows together I turn my eyes above me to the entrance of the well.  Why is there sky?  I stand up and brush myself off, my eyes widening at the realization.  Did I hit my head when I fell?  Am I dreaming this?  Oh no!  What if I fell to the bottom of the well and I'm laying there unconscious!  Will anyone find me?!  What am I going to do?  Okay, okay, calm down.  I just need to climb up out of the well and see what's going on.

I drop my eyes to the wall in front of me and place a hand on it.  This may be difficult, but the stones stick out far enough so I can get a grip on them and maybe climb up.  I shake your arms and find a good placement knowing that this is your only way out.  Once I'm ready I try my best to climb, but I get a little under halfway and my foot slips making me fall back down. 

                "Owowowowow!  That really hurt..."  I whine rubbing my butt, standing back up.  My narrowed eyes dart to the top of the dreaded well.  I crack your neck and roll my sleeves up.  "Fine.  We'll play it your way."  I grab the wall again and scale it, actually reaching the top.  I muster up all my strength and pull myself up, resting my chin on the top with a disheveled grunt as my feet rest on some stones.  I see a little black animal sit itself in front of me.  It's huge red eyes staring at me, two fluffy black tails swishing around, ears twitching.  I blink a few times staring at it.  What ... is that...  It mews and starts to walk closer making me shout and release the edge of the wall, yet again starting to fall down, but before I know it I feel my arm being grabbed.  I'm no longer plummeting to my doom.  Opening my eyes to see myself floating.  Oh my god!  What the hell is going on?!  Where the fuck am I?!  Why am I floating?!

I bring my eyes up to see a man in armor grabbing my arm.  He looks worried, but relieved at the same time.  He pulls me up out of the well helping me stand.  I glance around at the surrounding area in shock.  A forest?  Wait!  Where did that cat thing go?!  My eyes flutter in every direction scanning for the black animal. 

                "Are you looking for someone?"

                I freeze remembering the man and turn my attention back to him.  "Oh!  No, I'm really sorry!"  My eyes roll over his outfit.  Traditional Japanese armor.  I arch a brow.  Is there a convention around here?  It seems like a pretty desolate area to have a convention.

                "You seem to be lost, may I be of some assistance?" 

                I push my thoughts aside and clap my hands together with a smile.  "That would be most appreciated, thank you very much!  Would you happen to know how to get back to Tokyo from here?"

                "To-kyo?"  He ponders the name only to shake his head.  "I've never heard of it."  My smile freezes in place along with my body.  Never heard of Tokyo huh?  Well that's just great.  Who hasn't heard of Tokyo before?!  "Would you like to accompany me to my home?  Perhaps someone there will know of this Tokyo you are in search for." 

                I un-stiffen.  "Would you?"

                "I would be delighted.  It's this way."  I jump up next to him.  "I am Kyoketsu, what do you call yourself?"

                "I'm _____.  It's nice to meet you Kyoketsu.  I can't thank you enough for trying to help me."

                He smiles.  "What kind of man would I be leaving a lost defenseless women in the forest of Inuyasha.  The bone eaters well isn't a place you should stay near long, those lowlife demons will come."  I chuckle not really sure what to say to that.  Forest of Inuyasha?  Bone eaters well?  Wait ... did he say demons?  I stop and stare at him.  He turns to me with a confused expression.  "Is something the matter?"

                "Uhm ... you said ... _demons_?"

                "Oh, yes, but you need not worry.  They won't hurt you with me here, they are but weaklings."

                I cross my arms giving him an unamused glare.  "You're trying to tell me that demons actually exist?  No way, stop pulling this act or I will find someone else to help me."

                He narrows his eyes.  "I am doing no such 'act'.  Now follow me."  He grabs my wrist pulling me down a path. 

                I wince at the grip and try to pull away.  "Let go!  You're hurting me."  I glare up at him only to see him ignoring me.  "I said let go!"  I grab him with my other hand and a bright purple light shoots off of where you two connect.  The man yowls like an injured animal, retreating his arm.  I stumble back and trip over a fallen log.  What did I just do?  The man snaps now completely red eyes back to me.  Oh my god!  What did I just do?!

                "You wretch!  I was going to wait to do this but you aren't worth it.  Priestesses are troublesome creatures."  He starts to walk towards me so I scramble to my feet and start to run.  Who is he calling a priestess? I'm no priestess!  Oh I'm so screwed!  All of a sudden I hear a roar then a giant, flaming, black cat soars over my head and latches it's impressive fangs into the man's shoulder.  It twists its head and flings the man through the forest.  The cat then turns back to you making your eyes nearly pop from your skull. 

                "Nonononononono!  I'm not a chew toy!  Please leave me alone!"  I start to sprint again, even though it catches up to me in no time.  He picks me up by my shirt and throws me onto his back, all the while I'm screaming.  When I land on his back gripping tightly onto his fur and flattening myself against him watching the ground grow increasingly smaller by the second.  "Ahhhh!  I need to wake up!  I need to wake up!  Wake up dammit!  This has to be a dream!  I don't want to be eaten!  Please just put me down, I promise I won't taste good!"

                The cat glances back at me and starts to lower itself.  This catches me off guard.  I didn't think he would understand what I'm saying.  He doesn't go all the way to the ground, but we're a lot closer.  He's trying to make me feel more comfortable.  I feel a small smile creep up on my face as I start to slowly sit up.  The wind rushes through my hair blowing it behind me.  Lush forests rush passed me in a blur.  Once the cat deemed it safe enough, he lowers the both of us to the ground.  I get off his back and he turns around sitting down.  His red eyes staring straight at me. 

                I thin my lips staring back at him.  "Thank you ... for saving me."  A cyclone of flames engulfs the cat and once they dissipate, he is the small cat from before.  He mews in response.  A faint smile creeps up on your face.  He's actually pretty cute.  I glance around.  "I don't think I'm in Japan anymore."  My eyes land back on him.  "Or even Earth for that matter."  I feel myself start to become overwhelmed and tears threaten to spill from my eyes.  I shake my head and fall to my knees. 

                "I'm never going to be able to get home, am I?"  I take a deep breath and close my eyes.  Then I feel something soft rub against my hand.  Opening my eyes I see the small cat pawing me and mewing.  I can't help but chuckle and run a hand down his back.  "You sure aren't very hostile.  At least not right now.  What are you exactly?  Do you have a name?"  He tilts his head and swishes his tails.  "Can I name you?  How about Jasper?" 

                His mew sounds disgruntled.

                I purse my lips in thought.  "Calcifer?"

                A small sneeze escapes him making me giggle.

                "Okay, what about Kuro?"  He jumps up and twists in a circle.  I laugh.  "Kuro it is, so how about it Kuro?  Should I try going back home?  My parents won't notice I'm gone, but my teacher sure will."  I frown remembering him.  "He will probably worry if I don't show up."  I grumble to myself and sigh.  "What do I do?  How would I even get back home?  Do I have to jump in the well again?"

                Kuro blinks at me and happily mews.  I smile at him and stand up.  Even though you just met this cat, you feel obligated to stay with him.  I feel as if he has been just as lonely as I have and that's why he seems to like me so much.  Finally having someone to be with him.  My eyes widen remembering the bottle.  I reach in my pocket and pull it out.  What exactly is this anyway?

Kaede's P.O.V

                I'm walking back to my house when I see movement in the forest across the village.  I look hard and see a young looking figure.  A girl.  She's dressed in strange clothes.  Blue hair.  She's exuding no demon like aura.  She does have a priestess aura around her though.  Who could she be?  She vanishes like the wind and along with her, her aura dissipates just as quick.  I blink and narrow my eyes.  Are my eyes playing tricks on me again?  No.  There was definitely a young priestess.  I walk over to my house and see Inuyasha's group.  I blink surprised. 

                "What a surprise.  What are ye doing back so early.  I thought ye were going after Naraku."

                "We were but we lost his trail completely."  Inuyasha growls.

                "I see,"  I sit around the fire with everyone else and place the herbs I harvested behind me.  "so what do ye plan on doing now?"

                "Finding the jewel shards obviously." 

                I nod and stare into the fire.

                "Lady Kaede, is something bothering you?"  Miroku asks.

                "Hmm?"  I look up.  "Oh, I just saw a young women passing in the forest.  She appeared lost, but then all traces of her disappeared."

                "A lost young women you say? Hmm."  Miroku puts a hand on his chin in thought.  "What did she look like?"

                "She seemed to be wearing clothes like ye, Kagome.  She gave off the aura of a priestess as well, but her hair was a peculiar color making her appear like a demon."

                "A priestess?"  Kagome jolts up.  "And she had on clothes from my era?"

                "I'm not entirely sure.  She was pretty far away." 

                "We should go look for her."  Shippo says holding a fish in his hands.

                Inuyasha scoffs.  "Why?  She's none of our concern.  We only need to find the jewel shards."

                "Now hold on a second Inuyasha.  Maybe we should go after her."

                He rolls his eyes at Miroku.  "You only want to find her because Kaede said she looked young, you pervert."

                "Even if I am a pervert, that isn't the reason I think we should find her.  If she truly is from Kagome's era then she is probably scared and confused right now."

                Sango stands up.  "Miroku is right.  I'm going to go find her even if you won't."

                Kagome joins her.  "Not to mention Lady Kaede said that she felt a spiritual pressure from her.  Demons will probably try going after her."

                Inuyasha sighs standing up.  "Fine, fine.  We can go look for her, but I'm only going because she might be able to see the shards too." 

                "We'll be back Lady Kaede."  Kagome waves as they all leave my hut.

Your P.O.V.

                I clap my hands together.  "Fending for myself.  Right."  I stand still and drop my hands by my sides looking to Kuro.  "How exactly do I do that out here?"  Kuro stares up at me, a small mew comes from him.  I cross my arms turning away.  "Yeah well, sorry I haven't ever been in a situation like this."  Chuckling, I glance to him.  "So how exactly should I start a fire?  Should I make the fire first or get food first?  What edible food is even around here?  Are we going to have to catch fish?"  I roll my head back staring up at the sky thinning my lips.  "How would we catch fish if we have no fishing pole?"  I sigh rubbing my neck and dropping my head.  "Whatever we do, we better do it fast.  It's starting to get dark." 

                I walk through the forest picking up some twigs for the fire when I hear a snap behind me.  Kuro starts to growl and I spin around.  Has that demon from the well found us?  I don't see him anywhere.  Actually, I don't see anything over there.  That's when, off in the far distance, I see a pair of red eyes.  "Shit..."  I slowly start to back up dropping the sticks.  "Kuro, come on, let's ... let's go."  Maybe is we leave slowly, it won't chase us. 

                All of a sudden it starts to run making me take in a terrified deep breath and start to run, Kuro right at your heels.  Why me?!  I glance back over my shoulder to see it slowly catching up.  I find a new desire to live and kick myself into high gear.  I will not die today!  I see a building, then another, and a few more.  A village!  I jump over a bush thanking my times I had to jump hurdles in track.

                "Help!  Someone!  Anyone!" 

                A few people come out of their little huts confused and look at you.  As you approach their expressions grow fearful.  "Demon!"  Yes!  A demon is chasing me!  More people show up but they have weapons.  "A demon girl!  It's trying to trick us!  Do you see it's hair?  Its a demon!"  I skid to a halt, Kuro snarling beside me.  A demon girl?  Me?!

                "No!  You're mistaken!  I'm not a demon!"  I take a step back with frightened eyes.  "Please you have to believe me!  Please don't make me go back out there with that thing!" 

                "Kill her!"

                A gust of flames swirls around Kuro as he transforms into his other form, picking you up and taking off into the sky.  I frown laying down onto Kuro.  "I'm not a demon."  By the time you land, the sun has already gone behind the mountains.  I sigh taking a seat leaning against a tree.  "I think I'm going to die here Kuro."  He nuzzles me then turns small again crawling into my lap.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Gang

**Chapter 2:  Meet The Gang**

                I don't know when or how I fell asleep last night, but I did.  Kuro ended up turning bigger and wrapping himself around me to keep me warm too which I found absolutely adorable.  Right now we're looking for some food, but it's proving harder than I thought.  I don't want to eat berries because I don't know if they are poisonous or not.  There haven't been any wild crops either.  I don't think I'm cut out for this survival stuff.  I sigh running a hand through my hair.

                There's a trickling sound that catches my attention.  My eyes widen as I quickly look around.  "That sounds like a river Kuro."  We push through the forest and when we come to a sparkling river I nearly cry.  I rush to the edge and fall to my knees scooping some water in my hands bringing it to my lips and drinking it.  A cold sensation glides down my throat and to my stomach making me smile.  Kuro walks up beside you licking up some water as well. 

                After a couple more drinks I look up and see a fish making my stomach growl.  I place a hand on my stomach and frown.  I narrow my eyes rolling up my pants and sleeves.  I slide my shoes off and wading into the crisp water.  I stand there for a little while watching the sun sparkle on the surface of the crystal clear liquid.  Out of the corner of my eye I see something swim by me.  I spin towards it launching my hands into the water.  Something slimy glides by my fingers but it escapes from my grasp. 

                "Dammit!"  I curse to myself waiting for another fish. 

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

                I abruptly stop walking making Jaken run into the back of my leg.  My eyes narrow looking around.  What is this scent?  I caught wind of it yesterday and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.  It smells oddly good and for some reason that annoys me. 

                "Jaken."

                The small Imp jolts up staring up at me, but I keep my eyes forward.  "Y-yes milord?"

                "Stay here, I'll be back."

                "Of course!"

                I turn in the direction that the scent is the strongest and follow it.  I eventually end up near a river.  Narrowing my eyes I glance upstream.  In the river is a human woman staring into the water.  Her blue hair is spilling over her shoulders as she leans over.  She's the source of this scent?  At first glance I'm not interested, but as I continued to watch, my curiosity grows.  She doesn't seem to have any talent for catching fish.  She makes a sudden move driving her hands into the water and pulls out a large fish, a giant smile on her face. 

                I arch a brow looking away and starting to leave, but then she shouts with a loud splash following.  I immediately turn back to see what happened only to see her now sitting in the river with an agitated expression. 

                She stands up looking infuriated.  "I will not lose to you damn fish!  I'm gonna catch every last one of you and eat you all!"

                For some odd reason I find myself amused, but when I notice what I'm thinking I narrow my eyes and start leaving.  What am I doing?

Your P.O.V

                I plop down onto the riverbank and lay back on the ground.  "I give up."  It's been hours and I'm starting to feel sick from not eating.  My energy is dwindling down to nothing.  I sigh closing my eyes. 

                Kuro tilt's his head to the side looking at me then glances to the river and stands up walking to it.  A few minutes later he paws me.  I open my eyes and look at Kuro, then my eyes flicker to the fish next to me and I sit upright.  "Kuro, you caught these?  You're a life saver!"

                I stand up and quickly gather some sticks placing them on the shore for a fire.  Kuro helps with starting it though since I proved once again that I would never have survived in the caveman age. 

Kagome's P.O.V

                "Oh no!"

                Inuyasha stops walking and look to me along with everyone else.  "What is it Kagome?"

                I look up to my group with a nervous smile.  "I seem to have lost ... uhm, the jewel shards."

                "You what?!"  Inuyasha screams.  "That's it.  Forget about finding that girl.  We need to find the shards!"

                I frown with a sigh.  "I'm really sorry you guys."

                "It's fine, we can continue looking for her while we look for the shards."  Miroku puts a hand on my shoulder. 

                "Do you sense any shards near here?" Sango asks.

                I look up with wide eyes.  "Yeah.  There are a few actually."

                "Then there's no time to waste.  Get on Kagome."  Inuyasha crouches in front of me and I get on his back.

Your P.O.V

                "The fish should be just about done Kuro."  I smile getting excited about it. 

                That's when I feel something coming towards us.  I look around, my eyes stopping on a disgusting looking demon.  I feel my hair on my arms and back of my neck stick up just looking at the thing, but that's not all.  A breeze drifts the demon's smell right under my nose making me cringe and cover my face.   I glance to Kuro to see him doing the same, but he's growling at it as well.  I stand up looking at the fish then back to the demon.  It charges us and I sprint. 

                "I just wanted to eat something, but am I allowed to?  NooOoOO!"  I feel myself not being able to run very fast as my legs are quickly starting to feel like they're going to give out on me at any moment now.  Everything is growing dizzy and I run right into a tree.  Kuro transforms, catching me and taking off.

Kagome's P.O.V

                "The shards are approaching fast!  It's like they're right on top of us."  As soon as I say that, something flies over us and lands in a field right beside us.  "Stop!  Over there!"  We all look over to the clearing and see someone get off the demon, stand for a second then fall over.  The demon trying to catch her.

                "That person's hurt!"  We run into the clearing and the giant black cat demon looks up and starts snarling at us as it positions itself over the fallen human.  I get off Inuyasha's back staring at the demon.  It looks like Kirara but completely black.  Kirara finally appears with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  They get off her and she stares at the growling demon.

                I take a step forward and he snaps at me, roaring a threat.  I raise my hands up and take off my bow and quiver that held my arrows.  "We aren't going to hurt you."

                "Kagome, what do you think you're doing?!"  Inuyasha puts a hand on my shoulder and the demon's eyes dart to Inuyasha. 

                "Calm down Inuyasha.  He's just trying to protect his friend."

                "Is that human the one with the shards?"

                I nod.  "Take off Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha."

                "What?  No way!"

                "Inuyasha.  We need to show him we aren't a threat."

                "She's right Inuyasha."  Miroku says placing his staff on the ground.  Kirara transforms back to kitten form and Sango places her Hiraikotsu on the ground as well.  The cat demon narrows his eyes at everyone then turns to Inuyasha. 

                He crosses his arms and sighs.  "Fine."  He takes off Tetsusaiga and drops it on the ground.  The demon looks them over once more before he stops snarling.

                I smile at him.  "You trust us now?" He huffs and steps over the fallen girl, standing between us and her.  "We want to help." 

Inuyasha's P.O.V

                I drop my eyes to the girl behind the demon.  She has blue hair?  "Kagome, that girl has blue hair and strange clothes."

                Miroku's eyes widen also looking at her.  "You don't think she's the one we've been looking for, do you?"

                "I'd bet anything that she is.  She has no demonic aura about her, but I sense a fading spiritual pressure coming from her now."

                "Fading?  So she's dying?"  Shippo asks nervously.

                "Not quite.  Just unconscious."  Out of the corner of my eye I see Kirara walk up to the demon.  I raise a curious brow as she sits in front of him and stares up at him.  He tilts his head staring down at her.  After a minute he turns small and everyone but me sighs with relief.

Kagome's P.O.V

                I kneel by the girl and gently turn her over and instantly gasp.

                "Kagome?  What is it?"

                "I ... I think I know this girl.  S-she goes to my school."

                "Really?"  Shippo asks standing next to me looking down at her. 

                "Yeah.  If I'm not mistaken, her name is _____."

                Miroku stands beside her looking down at her.  "She's quite beautiful."

                "She can't be that pretty."  Inuyasha scoffs squatting beside Miroku, fists on the ground between his legs.  His ear twitches staring at her then he quickly stands putting his hands behind his head.  "As I thought."  He then walks over and picks up his weapon. 

                I roll my eyes at him turning my attention back on her.  I reach in her pocket taking out the jewel shards hoping she won't get mad that I did so without asking.  I don't really know much about her, but I know that she stays late at the school even though she doesn't have any clubs. 

                "I wonder why she passed out?"  Sango inquires.  It's as soon as she asks this, _____'s stomach growls making all of us just blink at her.

                "I guess ... that's why."

Your P.O.V

                I slowly start to regain my senses again, but something feels weird.  I'm warm, but it's not from Kuro.  There is some noise from outside and a cracking of a fire.  I shoot my eyes open and sit up instantly making myself dizzy.  I steady myself and look around.  I'm ... in a hut.  My attention is brought to the opening for the door when two something smalls walk in.  Kuro and a little kid with pointed ears.  Oka-  pointed ears?  My eyes widen and we meet eyes. 

                He smiles.  "You're awake!  I'll go tell everyone!"  He runs from the hut and I see his tail as Kuro trots over to me with a mew.

                "Who exactly is everyone?"

                Not long after he left, some people walk through the door.  A girl my age that wore our school uniform.  A man in a purple kimono robe thing.  A girl in a pink and green kimono.  The little demon boy.  Another cat demon.  An old lady with an eye patch. And lastly a man with long white hair in a red outfit and dog ears. 

                "You're _____, right?  You live in Tokyo."  The girl asks sitting by the fire in the middle of the house.  I slowly glance at everyone before looking at her and nodding.  "I thought so.  We go to the same school, but you're in a different class."

                "You're Kagome, aren't you?" 

                "Yeah, how'd you know me?"

                "I'm in Hojo's class.  He talk about you quite often."

                "Who's Hojo?"  The dog man asks.

                "Just a classmate."  Kagome waves him off.  "Let me introduce everyone."  She smiles at me looking at the people sitting around the fire.  "The monk is Miroku.  Sango is a demon slayer.  Kirara is her best friend.  Shippo is a fox demon.  Kaede is a priestess of this village and lastly, Inuyasha is a dog demon."  She goes down the row and everyone nods when their name is said, but Inuyasha just stares at me. 

                My eyes focus on the dog demon.  I know I've heard that name before.  He seems kind of ... bitter.  I then whisper his name quietly to myself trying to put my finger on it.  "Inu...yasha.."  It's so familiar, where have I heard it before?  Was it ... my eyes widen.  It was from an old folklore book that Mr. Takahashi let me borrow!  It was about feudal Japan being filled with demons and a bunch of horrible things.  There was a half demon named Inuyasha who saves the world with his friends and his older brother.  That's right, he has a brother named Sesshomaru, but he's a full demon unlike Inuyasha.  They share a father, but have different mothers.  Sesshomaru is told to be ruthless and hate everything that crosses his path, but Inuyasha and him eventually team up to beat an evil demon.  It's been so long since I read that book, I'm surprised I remember as much as I do.

                "_____, are you okay?" 

                My eyes snap up to Kagome at her question.  "Oh, yes I'm fine."  Was she trying to talk to me?

                Kagome's eyes widen.  "Oh!  I hope you don't mind _____, but I took these back without asking."  She holds out the glass bottle and my eyes widen.

                "Oh, it's fine.  I didn't know they were yours, I found them in a shrine."

                "So, _____.  Who's your friend there?"  The monk asks.

                I glance down at Kuro who's in my lap.  "This is Kuro.  He saved me when I first got here." 

                "How did you get here?  I mean, I know _how,_ but ... how?"  Sango asks.

                "Well I was walking around and saw the shrine.  I've always thought shrines were peaceful so I went up the steps.  I went to the well and found the jewels then looked into the well because I felt something coming from it, almost like it was calling out to me.  I turned around and something was there.  It scared me and I fell into the well."  I rub my neck sighing.  "Looking back I think it was just a cat."

                Kagome sighs.  "It must have been Buyo." 

                "You know who lives there?"

                "Yeah, I actually live there."  She laughs.

                My eyes widen.  "Oh!  I'm really sorry for trespassing."

                "It's fine, it's fine!"  She waves me off with a chuckle.  "So you said Kuro here saved you?"

                "Yeah, a demon disguised as a human saved me from falling back down the well after I saw Kuro for the first time.  He acted nice but ended up trying to eat me because I shocked him with some weird purple light.  After that Kuro attacked him and saved me."

                "I see."  Kaede hums.  "So ye do have priestess powers after all.  I wonder how ye have these powers."  Kaede frowns looking up at me making me nervously stare back.  "It won't be safe here for ye with that power.  It would be best if ye went back."

                I open my mouth to protest then I drop my eyes to Kuro who is looking up at me.  "What about Kuro?  He seemed to be all alone before I got here." 

                "We can take him with us.  I'm sure him and Kirara would get along."  Sango suggests. 

                I look up at everyone and put on the best smile I can muster up.  "Yeah ... okay."

                Inuyasha narrows his eyes at me then leaves the hut.  I look back down to Kuro and pet him.  He mews and pushes into my hand more.

XXXXX

                Once everyone was finally well fed, everyone goes to their hut and goes to sleep.  I lay there able to do everything but that.  How can I go to sleep knowing that I have to go back home?  I frown and get up, careful not to wake up Lady Kaede.  Kuro softly mews at me and follows me out of the hut.  We walk around the little village until we come across a river.  Making our way to the edge I plop onto the grass.  Kuro jumps up onto my lap and I look down at him with a sad smile.

                "I guess I have to leave you, Kuro."  I pause looking to the side away from his big eyes.  "I don't know why I thought I could stay."  I chuckle shaking my head.  "This world is obviously so much more dangerous than where I'm from ... well, for normal people anyway.  Either era I'm in, I'm in possible danger of death, but at least here I have you.  I would have Kagome and her friends too."  I look up to the sky, my eyes actually starting to water.  I bite my lip not letting myself start to cry.  "I actually feel like I'm wanted here."  I chuckle dropping my head down to Kuro who mews up to me making me smile.  "I'm sure you'll be happy with Kagome and everyone."  Kuro's ears flatten to his head and he gives you an almost sad expression making my eyes tear up again.  "Don't look at me like that."  I frown looking away.  "I want to stay, really, I do.  It's just ..."

                "If you want to stay then just stay.  It's your life after all."

                I jump startling Kuro and I look up seeing Inuyasha leaning on a tree.  "Inuyasha, I thought..."

                "I wasn't sleeping."

                I bite my lip dropping my eyes to Kuro who is staring at Inuyasha.  "It would be best if I go back."

                "You said you have no body back in your era that wants you.  Why go back?"

                "I can't catch food.  I can't make fire.  I can't fight.  I'll end up getting Kuro hurt because he's trying to protect me.  If I stay I will just cause trouble.  That's what always happens.  I don't want to cause you and your friends any more trouble.  It's like I'm some kind of bad luck charm."

                Inuyasha says nothing for a little while and just stares at you.  "If you keep thinking of yourself like that then you'll never change it."  He sighs looking away, putting his arms together in the sleeves of his kimono.  "Plus, you found the shards and brought them back to us, you aren't a total bad luck charm."

                I feel my tears slowly subside as I realize that Inuyasha is actually trying to make me feel better.  And here I was thinking that he was a total ass.  I smile and stand up putting Kuro on the ground walking up to him. 

                He turns his attention back to me and he drops his arms giving me a weird look.  "W-what are you doing?"

                I lightly tilt my head to the side and give him a warm smile as I stop a few feet from him.  "You seem like such a bad guy on the outside, but you're actually quite a softy.  You're making me feel bad for calling you an asshole in my thoughts.  Thank you, Inuyasha."

                His eyes widen watching you walk past him.  "You called me an asshole?!  What did I ever do to you?!"  He chases after me and we start walking into the village, the sun starting to come up. 

                I chuckle at his outburst.  "It was nothing, just the way you acted."

                "You can bet I'm never gonna help you again!  Go home for all I care."  He crosses his arms and looks away.  I can't help but chuckle at him pouting like that.  "Hey!  Don't laugh at me!"

                I try and subside my laughter but I can only get it to a soft giggle.  "I'm sorry.  Would it make you feel batter if I apologized?"

                "It's the least you could do."

                I face him and give him a big smile.  "I'm very sorry Inuyasha."

                He narrows his eyes at me.  "That was too easy for you."

                "What's going on?"  Kagome asks with a yawn. 

                Inuyasha shrugs.  "You can tell them."

                I nod looking back to the group.  "I've decided that I would really like to stay here in this era."

                "Since no body likes her in her own."  Inuyasha adds.

                "Inuyasha!"  Kagome scolds.

                My eye twitches, but my smile stays in place.

                Shippo's eye widen and he hides behind Miroku's leg.  "_____ look's like she's angry."

                Miroku sighs.  "I can understand why."

                I turn to him and his eyes widen.  "You know what, I take back my apology.  You really are an asshole."

                "I was only speaking the truth!  It's what you-"

                "Inuyasha!  SIT!"  He immediately face plants into the ground at Kagome's words. 

                Shippo's tail sticks up straight staring bug eyed at Kagome and me.  "Two angry girls are worse than one."

                Miroku gives a nervous chuckle.  "Don't I know it."

                Sango's eye twitches as she turns to the monk.  "What are you thinking, Miroku?"

                He slowly looks away and laughs slightly.  "Aha-haha-ha, nothing in particular."

                Shippo sighs backing away.  "Some people never learn."


End file.
